Yue and Hiei
by ZacharyTobiasSpicer
Summary: Another request from my Gaia writing shop. Hiei with Silver Kiss 121's OC Yue. I own neither Yue nor Hiei of course. If you don't like OC/Canon Character pairings don't read this.


Yue sighed as she rolled a loose strand of gauze around her hand and placed it on a table. There was really nothing to do today which she should have been glad for since it meant no one was injured. However, it also meant she had nothing to do with her time. Shigure was no where to be found and she was sure Hiei had found some bloody business to attend to somewhere. She turned her vacant eyes towards the opening of the tent and stared out sadly. She could make out the blurry figures outside bustling about but she couldn't tell one from the other. Blurred colors and shapes were really all she could see, especially at this distance. Up close she could make a person out well enough to tell them apart at least.

She was about to turn from the bright, blurred sight of demons mingling, wielding swords and puffing themselves up to intimidate one another when a loud crash caused her to gasp. She hurried to the opening of the medical tent and stared out with her wide, blue eyes. The first thing that came to her mind was that two soldiers had gotten into a fight. That tended to happen quite often when too many arrogant demons stayed in one spot together for too long. However, as she gazed around at the distorted world she soon realized that this was not the case.

She squinted as she watched the soldiers gather in one spot and charge. There was a group of widely colored demons charging back. She couldn't tell if they were all of the same species are not but she backed into the tent as they drew closer. She didn't want to see the two sides clash and she grabbed onto the back of a chair as she stared out at the patch of blue and green before her. She wished Shigure were here. He was usually close enough to give her a sense of comfort and security. Even more so she wished Hiei had been visiting. The battle outside raged on loudly and it wasn't long before an enemy demon tried to raid the medical tent. As he stormed in and caught sight of Yue he stopped in his tracks. Yue gasped as he smirked and laughed under his breath.

"What a quaint little ice demon, you are." he chuckled, moving closer.

Yue felt like her knees would give out when the demon walked right up to her. She gripped the back of the chair as she stared at him with wide eyes. He was so close now that she could see him quite clearly. He was green with slitted, yellow eyes and fangs that dripped with drool. His spindly fingers ended in suction cups and he stretched them out towards her. Yue screamed and threw a weak punch at him but he only laughed as his fingers closed around her neck.

"You aren't much on strength." the demon stated. "But you're so full of healing energy your soul could last me for quite some time, little lady."

"No, please?" Yue gasped as he squeezed her throat. "Hiei..."

She clawed at his fingers but it didn't seem to effect the demon. He was too busy concentrating on the promise of her replenishing energies. His suction cup fingertips flexed and pulled at her skin. She felt the energy in her body begin to rise towards her neck and as it left her body she grew weaker. Her hands fell away after a moment and her eyes fluttered shut. As she opened them once again she saw a blur of black shoot from the tent's opening. Blood splattered over her shirt and the demon's grip loosened. She fell and looked up, shocked to find a sword piercing the demon's stomach. As she stood shakily she could make out Hiei looming over the enemy demon with a fire of hatred burning in his eyes. He removed his sword from the demon and didn't even glance at the corpse as it fell to the ground. His eyes were focused on Yue.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stolidly.

"I think so." Yue whispered. "How are the others?"

"We won." Hiei stated, watching closely as she walked forward.

"Is anyone injured?"

"Yes. Shigure is attending to them. You should rest."

"I'm fine, Hiei. Shigure will need my help."

She stumbled as she reached the opening of the tent and Hiei grabbed her arm to prevent the fall. She looked up in surprise and a blush rose on her cheeks. There was an unmistakable look of worry etched into the hard face of her companion. It wasn't often she could read his feelings so clearly from his face. He pulled her back into the tent roughly and she gasped at the sudden, jerking motion.

"Shigure can handle it." he snapped. "Rest."

Yue looked away as she backed up to a cot and pushed herself up to sit on it. She knew Hiei worried but sometimes he got a little rough. She rubbed her arm softly and Hiei noticed the motion. His face seemed to soften ever so slightly but Yue didn't notice. Hiei walked over and brushed aside the white hair that hung over her ear aside softly. She blushed as he tucked it behind her ear and smiled.

"You need to rest." he repeated but softer this time."Try to regain your energy and I'll help Shigure."

"You're going to care for the injured?" Yue laughed.

"I said I'd help Shigure." he said with a frown. "Maybe I'll put some of them out of their misery. Less work for him."

Yue laughed though she didn't doubt that he meant it. Hiei smiled at the sound and stroked her cheek gently. It wasn't the first time he had shown her affection by a long shot but he did tend to spread the instances out. Yue blushed and smiled at him shyly. He kissed her forehead and turned from her quickly. He had a habit of doing that so that she couldn't see the expression on his face. He was a lot more open with them around her but he still tended to hide as many emotions as he could. She laid down and watched his back as he walked away. She kept her eyes trained on him until he was too blurry to distinguish from the other demons running around outside her tent. She closed her eyes slowly and smiled as she slept.


End file.
